Trivia
Did You Know? * The show often did cross over episodes with characters from Cheers. Although none of the characters appeared on the series. However, it is said the role of Lowell Mather was inspired by a character named Gordie Brown, who was also played by Thomas Haden Church. * As Brian walks into the terminal entrance beside the lunch counter; on the magazine rack you can clearly see a Entertainment magazine with his face on the cover. * The aircraft in the opening and closing credits (N121PB) is still in use with Cape Air Airlines of Hyannis, Massachusetts. One of Cape Air's primary destinations in its New England operation (they also operate in Florida, the Caribbean, and Micronesia) is, in fact, Nantucket. This particular aircraft exclusively serves the New England market, so on any given day it is probably flying in and out of Nantucket. When filmed for the credits, 121PB was in the livery of the now-defunct Express Air of New Bedford, Massachusetts. Shortly after the filming, it became the property of Cape Air and has been used in that airline's service ever since. Prior to Express Air, it was in service for Provincetown-Boston Airlines (hence the PB in the registration), which went out of business the year before Cape Air started. *The show's theme music is a shortened version of the Rondo from "Piano Sonata in A Major" by Franz Schubert. * There is a Tom Nevers Field on Nantucket, but it's not the airport, it's a sports complex. The airport on Nantucket is Nantucket Memorial Airport. *Tony Shalhoub's father and mother's names are Joe and Helen, matching the two lead characters in "Wings". Additionally, his father's brother's name is Brian, the same as the show's character Joe. Coming from a NY theatre background and unfamiliar with the then year old program, Shalhoub was unaware of this until he saw his audition script. * Roy was born on February 29, 1948. * The character name Carlton Blanchard, played by William Hickey, was taken from a character in the movie Wings (1927), where he was played by William Hickey. (These are two separate unrelated actors with the same name as the William Hickey who appeared in the TV series was born the year the movie was released.) * The Club Car, which was often featured on the show, is a real restaurant on Nantucket. * Wings fans in Poland purchased an abandoned village as part of the Polish government's efforts to revitalize such villages and break away from Poland's drab Cold War era. The fan club decided to name this new community "Nanhackett," after an episode in the final season reflecting Joe's fantasy of being the most notable resident on the island. *The cast of Wings was also connected to Warner Brothers' DC Animated Universe of superhero cartoons: **Tim Daly voiced Superman in the cartoon Superman: the Animated Series. **Steven Weber voiced a corrupt politician named J. Carroll Corcoran on an episode of Batman: the Animated Series. '' **Farrah Forke voiced the character Big Barda on an episode of ''Justice League. ''In addition, Forke also did a live action role on ''Lois & Clark: the New Adventures of Superman ''the same year in her final season on ''Wings, ''where she played a lawyer who publically condemned Superman as a vigilante, yet ironically swooned over Clark Kent, considering him an upright, proper citizen. *The show often involved spouses and blood relatives of the cast in cameo appearances: ** Tyne Daly, sister of Tim Daly, played a woman trying to make Brian a "kept man". **Jerry Bernard, father of Crystal Bernard, had a nonspeaking role as a bank customer when Brian took a part-time job in The Bank Dick. **Amy von Nostrand, the real-life wife of Tim Daly, played Gwen on Have I Got a Couple for You. (They have since divorced). ** Brooke Adams, the real-life wife of Tony Shalhoub, played the nun who Antonio had to chauffeur around in his cab in a Christmas episode. ** John Ritter played Casey's estranged husband Stuart Davenport. They had been courting at the time, having met on the set of ''Problem Child, ''the same year of ''Wings' ''debut. When ''Wings retired, Ritter and Amy Yasbeck would become a married couple in real-life. *Thomas Haden Church initially auditioned to play Brian Hackett, but after Steven Weber was cast the producers offered him the role of Lowell Mather. Category:Content